We Belong
by Orla
Summary: A Wufei and Sally songfic. Very sappy ^_^.


**We Belong**   
A Wufei x Sally songfic by Orla

* * *

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me… damn… 

Song: 'We Belong' by Pat Benetar 

* * *

AC198 – October 

"Wasn't that a lovely wedding?" Sally Po sighed in satisfaction as she walked down the steps. 

There was silence from the man beside her and Sally glanced at him. "You don't agree, Wufei?" 

Chang Wufei scowled. "It was a wedding, what was there to get excited about?" 

Sally blinked. "Er… because two of our friends were confirming their love for each other and we're happy for them?" She hazarded. 

Wufei snorted. "I thought better of Heero," he growled. "Letting himself get trapped by Relena." 

"He didn't look that upset to _me_." Sally said. "And you could have been more pleasant during the reception, rather than sitting at the table and _glaring_ at everyone." She scolded. 

"I was not _glaring_!" Wufei snapped. "I just fail to see the point in getting so excited about something so trivial, and..." He glanced briefly at Sally. "I was disappointed that you felt the need to act like a giddy   
child when you caught that ridiculous bouquet!" 

Sally looked down at the exquisite arrangement of flowers in her hands. "Well… I've never caught one before," she defended herself. "Or been a bridesmaid either. I think I'm allowed to go a bit mad." 

Wufei snorted again as they reached the car. "I still say all this…" he waved his hand. "Fuss was unnecessary and wasted too much of our working time." 

"Not everything revolves around work, Wufei!" Sally snapped as her patience started to wear thin. "We are allowed to have a life outside of work! Although I suppose that is a totally alien concept to _you_!" 

"Woman, you are the one who told me that the Preventers were important to you and…" 

"Yes, yes…" Sally interrupted him. "But I didn't mean that I wanted to sleep, breath and eat the job!" 

Wufei frowned. "You are getting irrational," he said. "Although I shouldn't be surprised." He reflected. "You may be a good soldier, but you are still an emotional woman…" 

"Well, Excuse me!" Sally glared at him. "I'm _so_ sorry for being a WEAK woman with FEELINGS! I apologise for being something you despise so MUCH!" She yelled and then turned on her heel and started to walk out of the car park as fast as her high heels allowed. 

"Where are you going, Woman?!" Wufei called after her. 

"Away from YOU!" Sally shot back. "I'll get home, by MYSELF!" 

Wufei watched her stalk away, his brow furrowed with puzzlement. "What's wrong with that woman?" He muttered as he got into the car. "I never said that I despised her…" 

Quite the opposite in fact. 

Wufei frowned at the thought that crossed his mind. No, he didn't despise Sally, he actually enjoyed her company at times. She was intelligent and strong, and they both worked well together as Preventers. He knew her to be a good soldier and strategist, she was… 

Attractive. Especially today… in that aquamarine bridesmaid dress and her hair loose around her shoulders with flowers scattered in the dark blond tresses. 

Wufei scowled and started the car. It was ridiculous to think of Sally in such a way! She is my partner, he reminded himself, and a good co-worker for all that she is a woman and that is as _far_ as our relationship goes! 

*** 

_//Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone_   
_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_   
_Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time_   
_To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind//_

Sally leaned on the sea wall and drew in the scent of the ocean. The wind tugged gently at her hair and sent the little flowers in it dancing away. She gazed at the waves as they hit the sand and ruminated that she felt like the sand inside… beaten by the waves of her own feelings. She was furious with herself for letting Wufei's comments   
get to her. Normally it was easy to brush off his insensitive remarks, but not today, especially after seeing the happiness in the eyes of Heero and Relena and then realising that the majority of her close friends were in happy relationships and she wasn't. 

Sally sighed and fiddled with the bouquet in her hands. Idly she pulled the petals off one white rose. "He loves me, he loves me not…" She murmured the old chant as the petals fluttered away. 

If only it were that easy to resolve things, she thought. But a flower can't tell me how Wufei really feels… only he can do that. 

_//We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_   
_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_   
_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_   
_We belong, we belong, we belong together//_

*** 

AC 198, December: 

Sally zoomed around the corner just seconds ahead of the explosion. She crouched down and ducked her head as dirt and bricks flew into the air. She could hear the frantic cries of the men who had been chasing her and estimated that most of them had been caught in the blast. However, the sound of footsteps alerted her that there were at   
least three who had managed to escape. 

Moving back slowly and silently, Sally turned and readied her gun. As her pursuers rounded the corner she fired, downing all four of them with shots to the knees and arms. As they fell, bleeding and moaning, Sally marched over and expertly rendered them all unconscious. She paused for a moment to check her handiwork and smiled grimly. Sally   
hated to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, her medical ethics were often at war with her soldiers training. 

There were no further sounds of pursuit and Sally concluded that her area was now secure. She glanced up at the main house which Wufei had chosen to cover and wondered how her partner was doing. She activated the com-link, but only static met her ears. 

*** 

_//Maybe it's a sign of weakness, when I don't know what to say_   
_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_   
_Have we become a habit, do we distort the facts_   
_Now there's no looking forward, now there's no turning back, when you say//_

Wufei slid to the floor and winced as the pain lanced through him. 

"Stupid," he muttered. "How stupid." 

Stupid for being too confident… Stupid for allowing himself to get shot… He glanced up at the wall and the long, wet bloody trail that his wound had left there. 

The room was silent except for Wufei's ragged breathing. He glanced over at the man sprawled on the floor, his head a shattered mess thanks to Wufei's frantic, but deadly shot. He had surprised Wufei, lying in wait as the young Preventer entered, and it was only pure luck that the bullets had hit Wufei in the right thigh and the right   
side of his chest instead of his heart. 

However, Wufei was already beginning to feel the effects from the heavy loss of blood. His fingers went limp, his gun slipping out of his hand, despite his efforts to hold it. He felt light-headed and his vision was dimming. 

"No…" Wufei whispered a protest to the darkness that threatened to claim him. "Not yet… I want to…" 

I want to live my life in a peaceful world. 

I want to be more than a soldier. 

I want to tell Sally that I love her. 

Wufei smiled weakly at the last thought. It was funny really, he would never have admitted it, but now, as his life's blood trickled onto the wooden floor, he knew he loved Sally. And it was more than his adolescent feelings for Meiran, more than a simple feeling. It felt deep, lasting and so very _right_. 

"And now she won't know… won't know how much I want to be with her…" He muttered. He couldn't even alert her to his presence since his com link had been shattered. He closed his eyes. "Sally… airen… I'm sorry…" 

"Not as sorry as you'll be if you die on me." Warm breath tickled his ear and Wufei's eyes flew open. 

Sally was kneeling beside him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. She must have crept into the room without him hearing, he realised, and heard him. Wufei frowned slightly. "Sally… I…" 

"Shhh…" She put a finger against his lips. "Later. Let's get you out of here, and then talk." 

Wufei tried to protest, but he was rapidly losing the battle with consciousness and was helpless to resist as she bound up his wounds. As he slipped away into brief oblivion, her lips met his in a brief gentle kiss. 

"Wufei… I'll stay with you… I'll stay with you forever…" 

_//We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_   
_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_   
_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_   
_We belong, we belong, we belong together//_

*** 

_//Close your eyes and try to sleep now, close your eyes and try to dream_   
_Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_   
_We can't begin to know it, how much we really care_   
_I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere, still you say//_

AC 198, Christmas Day: 

Wufei scowled at the television screen. "_Why_," he demanded of the empty hospital room. "Do they screen such moronic, sentimental _crap_?!" 

"Well, I see someone's really getting into the Christmas spirit!" 

Wufei looked up at the woman leaning in the doorway, her hands behind her back and an amused smirk on her red lips. 

"Where have you been, woman?" He demanded. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck here when I feel _perfectly_ fine, but you…" 

"Oh stop being such a sourpuss!" Sally walked into the room and brought the brightly wrapped present she was holding into view. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she dumped it in his lap. "Merry Christmas, Wufei." 

Wufei frowned. "Sally," he hesitated. "I have nothing to give you in return." 

Sally rolled her eyes. "I didn't expect anything from you, Wu!" She said in exasperation. "Can't you just accept this as something that I did just because I wanted to?" 

Wufei's mouth twitched into a reluctant smile and he carefully unwrapped the gift. His eyes widened as he pulled out a black silk robe emblazoned on the back with a beautiful golden Chinese dragon.   


Sally fidgeted as he stared at it in silence. "Er… if you don't like it…" she said. "I can…" 

His fingers caught her chin and silenced her as he brought her head towards him. "It's more than I deserve," Wufei murmured, caressing her jaw line with strong fingers. "I don't know why you put up with me, woman." 

Sally smiled. "I don't know either." She confessed as he drew her inexorably closer. 

Wufei's dark eyes gleamed. "So, will you stay with me forever?" He whispered. 

Sally's heart somersaulted with pure happiness. "Yes…" She said. 

Wufei claimed her mouth and pulled her down, kissing her deeply, enjoying this, the first of many embraces. 

_//We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_   
_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_   
_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_   
_We belong, we belong, we belong together//_

*** 

Epilogue. 

AC 200, September: 

Duo practically leapt up the steps to the Chang house, jostling Peter who squealed with delight. His fist pounding on the door, Duo turned and grinned at Hilde who was sprinting up after him. 

"Hey, do ya think we're the first?" He asked. And then nearly fell forward as the door was abruptly opened. 

"You _are_ the first, Maxwell," Wufei growled. But the smile in his dark eyes belied his apparent annoyance. "And no one else, but you, would make such a _noise_ about it…" 

Hilde shot Duo and reproving glare and smiled apologetically at Wufei. "I'm sorry, he didn't wake them I hope!" 

"They are already awake." Wufei said as he ushered them inside. "Come upstairs." 

Hilde relieved Duo of Peter and moved on ahead. "Let's go and see your Aunty Sally and the new babies!" She said eagerly to the toddler. 

Duo clapped Wufei on the back, almost sending the Chinese man tumbling. "Congratulations, Wu-man! Two in one go!" 

Wufei looked proud. "Thank you, Maxwell." He rubbed his shoulder. "They are beautiful children indeed." 

Duo's eyes lit on Wufei's right hand. "Hey, what's with the bandage?" He asked indicating Wufei's hand and the two fingers that were tightly bound in crisp, white bandages. 

Wufei smiled ruefully. "Sally broke my fingers." He confessed. "About the time she was telling me that she never wanted to see me again." He looked his hand. "I didn't actually notice until after she had finished giving birth." 

Duo swallowed. "Ow…" he muttered. "Hilde yelled at me a lot, but she didn't physically injure me…" He grinned. "Has Sally forgiven you?" 

Wufei pushed open the door to Sally's den. "She claims to have forgotten all about it." He said wryly. 

"Are you telling Duo about the labour?" Sally asked as the two men walked inside. "I keep telling him, Duo, I don't even remember breaking his fingers!" 

Hilde looked up from the crib that she was cooing over. "You _broke_ Wufei's fingers?" 

Duo laughed. "It looks like this is going to become a well-loved tale!" He teased Wufei as the other man scowled. Duo peered into the crib and picked up one of the twins. "So, who's this?" He asked. 

"That's Liao, the boy and first born." Sally said. 

Liao opened dark blue eyes and regarded Duo before giving a little hiccough and going back to sleep. 

"Hmm… obviously the quiet one." Duo said and replacing Liao, he picked up the other baby. "And this is Lian?" He asked. 

Lian glared at Duo making the American chuckle. "Oh, she's   
definitely your kid, Wufei!" He said. "She's got that irritable look." 

Wufei looked offended and Sally laughed. "Yes, Lian is proving to be the noisy one," she said lovingly as she picked up Liao who had begun to fidget. 

Peter tugged on his father's trousers. "Wanna see!" He demanded and Duo bent down to give him a good look at Lian. Peter put his head on one side. "Small." He said finally. 

Duo grinned and winked at Wufei. "I think he likes her, Wu-man. Heh… there's a thought… my son and your daughter." 

Wufei shuddered. "_Never_." He said emphatically. He removed Lian from Duo and sat down beside Sally on the couch, gently rocking the tiny baby. 

Duo tried to look offended, but couldn't hold it. "Yeah, you probably have a point." He said. 

Sally leaned slightly against her husband and smiled at him. "But then again," she said softly. "You can never know who people will be attracted to or why…" 

_//We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_   
_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_   
_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_   
_We belong, we belong, we belong together//_

The End 

* * *


End file.
